The Under Pressures
The Under Pressures are the alternate universe version of the Ice Ice Babies. They made an appearance in the 2018 Holiday Special, where the Babies fought to take back the presents they had stolen from the local Chck'Chss and save Liebenheit. Summary When they hear a strange noise coming from their Bag of Holding, the Ice Ice Babies somehow tumble down into the bag... and end up in another Songhaven!? Here, they discover a problem: It's Liebenheit eve, and all the townsfolk have had their presents stolen! Now it's up to them to find the culprits--but when push comes to shove, can they face themselves? Members The Under Pressures currently have four active members: Erica Juno "I'm sorry, I've really gotta go right now, I'm a horrible liar so I've gotta go BYE~!" The alternate self of Derica Bruno, nicknamed "Juno". A Lawful Good halfling Paladin who serves Melio. Though she initially protected the group from the Beho-ho-holder menacing Wintervale, she grew secretive when the group tried to pry deeper into her personal matters and fled into the snow. A really, really horrible liar. Carries a battleaxe three times her size. Married to Taryn Beaker (skeleton form). Dude-a-han "Dude. The only 'presents' we need... is here, in the here and now. Okay dude? (pause) I've never heard of a present in my life... Dude. Ever." The alternate self of Dr. Galahan Fac'ilier. A Chaotic Good dullahan Bard who couldn't come up with a better name after he died. An incredible, headless rockstar who doesn't know how to read (except for sheet music.) The party encountered him playing a wicked stellar guitar solo at the Liebenheit festival in Lusanne, and almost immediately ragequit the encounter (see note below.) Dating Lavio. NOTE: Out of character, this reveal made my players so angry that they screamed "NO" repeatedly for an entire minute and I am so fucking proud of myself for that. Manlin Pyrite "You fools. I've double classed! MUAHAHAHAHA!" The alternate self of Hamlin Pyrite. A Chaotic Evil tiefling Barbarian and Warlock who rules over Castle Pyrite in Wintervale (known as Castle Dovreisi in their version of Songhaven.) A madman with no patience for jokes or tomfoolery of any kind, who mocks the Babies for their 'ridiculous name' and praises them for their hatred of Dude-a-han and Juno. Loves murder, bloodshed, and general violence. Has no affection for anyone, and hates everyone except Aficia. Adagio The fourth and final member of the Under Pressures. Having taken over the body of Aficia, she now holds the entirety of the evil that threatened the world in her body. Meant to hide in Castle Pyrite for the rest of her days to keep anyone else from getting hurt, her existence is protected and kept a secret by the Under Pressures. Knowing she has no hope of recovery and could die any day, the Under Pressures apparently stole the presents from Lusanne to give her a happy Liebenheit. In the end, she told them that the only gift she could ever need was their friendship, and asked the group to return the presents.